


Stranger Things Tumblr Requests

by Thegirlwhowritesfics



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlwhowritesfics/pseuds/Thegirlwhowritesfics
Summary: Stranger Things requests from tumblr, I will only write for the adults of the series.





	1. Chapter 1

“Steve” I screech from the kitchen slamming the freezer door shut causing the magnets to rattle and few to slide off. 

“That’s our cue to leave” I hear Robin loudly whisper as I storm into the lounge room, as Robin and her new girlfriend Alice race out of the room, heading towards Robin’s bedroom. 

“Where is my Ben and Jerrys?” I ask through gritted teeth.

“Ben and Jerry’s? Never heard of them” Steve says playfully. 

“Nope, sorry Harrington, not going to work tonight. You knew I was looking forward to that pint that was in the back of the freezer” I reply jabbing his chest at each word, my small frame towering over him as he sits on the couch. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa” he says throwing his hands up in surrender “maybe it was Robin?” 

Raising my eyebrow at him, I move the couch cushion to his left exposing the empty pint of chocolate chip cookie dough “that doesn’t line up with the evidence. so… you wanna try that again?” I reply smugly. 

“Alright, in my defence several bad choices have lead me to this moment” he replies pausing. 

“Such as?” I ask annoyed. 

“I don’t know, I’m thinking” he replies trying not to laugh while rumpling his hair. 

I roll my eyes “Harrington, you are the worst. You know that right?” I tell him flopping down on the couch next to him “the absolute worst” 

“Yeah but you still love me right?” he asks as he pulls me into his chest. 

“Eat all my ice cream again and I might have to reconsider my stance on that” I reply jokingly.


	2. Birthday Wishes and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request 3. If I go down I’m taking you with me & 12. why does this card say ‘ happy 3rd birthday’ with Billy Hargrove?
> 
> A/N: I am just pretending s3 didn’t really happen? or maybe this was pre s3? also this is long

Gently turning the lock on my bedroom door, I turn off all of my lights, waiting a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness before making my way to the bedroom window. I slowly pry it open, praying it doesn’t squeak. When it slides open with ease I climb out careful not to squish my mothers freshly planted roses and pull the window closed behind me, making sure I leave it open enough to slide it open when I return.

I slip around the fence and down our street sticking to the shadows, butterflies rising in my stomach as I quickly head towards the main road, nervous Billy won’t show. As I round the corner relief floods my body as I see his car idling headlights off, I race over jumping into the passenger seat.

“Hey birthday girl” he says softly as I climb in

“hey you” I reply softly as I slide into the passenger seat and a soft blush spreads across my cheeks.

I’m surprised that after a year together that Billy still causes this reaction on me, his hand reaches out and cups my cheek, his thumb gently stroking it, he leans forward kissing the tip of my nose and then gently pressing his lips to mine.

“Did anyone see you see you sneaking out?” he asks concerned. 

“nope or else I wouldn’t be sitting here” I reply laughing nervously.

“I hate that you have to sneak out” Billy replies

“Me too, but it just makes it all that more exciting” I reply trying to avoid the familiar argument, “Billy is my birthday and I don’t want to fight,” I tell him.

“Alright, just because it’s your birthday” he said smiling at me. I feel my knees go weak as Billy starts the car up and we pull out of the street driving to our secret spot.

We drive along in silence, the radio the only noise in the car as our fingers are intertwined. fifteen minutes later we are pulling in to a secluded spot just off the highway. We both climb out of the car and grab a pile of blankets out of the trunk and spread them out on the ground in front of the car.

“Alright, get comfortable and close your eyes” Billy tells me excitedly.

“What's going on?” I ask

“I have a surprise for you now, do as you are told” he says playfully.

A few minutes later I feel Billy next to me and he starts singing “Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jenny, happy birthday to you” he pauses at the end of the song “You can open your eyes now,” he says.

Opening my eyes Billy is sitting in front of me holding a single cupcake with a candle in it I can’t help but smile at how adorable he looks. His face is lit up with a giant smile, “well make a wish” he tells me holding the cupcake closer to my face.

“I don’t need to make a wish, I have everything I could possibly want right here,” I tell him.

Billy’s face breaks out in a huge blush, spreading from his neck up to his ears “funny” he says poking his tongue out at me.

“Now blow out your candle” he tells me.

I quickly blow out the candle and darkness fills the woods again Billy quickly turns on the camping lanterns we have and sits back down next to me handing me my cupcake I break it in half, handing one half to Billy as we sit there silently as my words hang heavy between us.

When we finish our cupcake Billy fishes something out of his jacket pocket and shyly hands it to me.

“What’s this?” I ask puzzled.

“it’s your present” he says shrugging.

“I thought we agreed no presents” I reply touched that he still went to the trouble of getting me one.

“yeah well I couldn’t resist, and well Max told me I had to get you something and she wouldn’t stop bugging me” he replies/

shaking my head and laughing knowing how Max can get I open the card ‘happy third birthday’ it reads. I look at Billy puzzled “why does this card say happy third birthday?” I ask he looks equally confused as I flip it over showing him.

“Oh my God, this is the last time I ask Max to help me do anything” he replies frustrated and we both start laughing.

I open up and read the inside of the card inside Billy has written a beautiful heartfelt message that brings tears to my eyes.

“You’re not supposed to cry” he says snatching the card off me “read it later, this is supposed to be a happy day” he says

“alright I promise no more crying” I tell him as I wipe my tears away.

“Well, open your present” he says excitedly.

His excitement is contagious and I quickly unwrap my present. inside is a box of cards. I study the box carefully because it doesn’t look like a normal box of cards and appears to be a game called UNO, I’ve never heard of it before.

“What is this?” I ask puzzled.

“Max was telling me about, she said it’s a really fun card game so basically you can play two players or upto eight” and Billy give me a brief overview of the rules “I know how much you like board games and stuff so I thought this might be something fun we could do together” he says shyly

“I love it” I say as I throw myself across the blankets and into Billy’s lap my arms wrapping around his neck and my lips finding his.

Billy’s fingers gently slide up and down my arms causing goosebumps to appear, breaking our kiss he presses his forehead to mine “you okay?” he asks me tenderly.

“Mmmm” I murmur enjoying the bliss that is Billy’s kiss.

“Well do you want to play a round of UNO? Max showed me how to play, so I can teach you” he asks.

“Oh it's on” I say climbing out of his lap. 

Laying down on the blanket I watch as Billy shuffles the cards and deals them out, patiently going over the rules of the game with me again. After a few hands of Billy winning my competitive side starts to come out.

As Billy throws down a draw four “Uno” he calls.

“Oh hell no, If I go down I’m taking you with me Hargrove” I say throwing down a draw four on top of his.

“Not allowed” he replies laughing.

“My birthday, my rules” I reply throwing down my last card which is a red 2 “I win”

“Cheater” Billy says as he leaps over the blankets pinning me beneath him and tickling me, my shrieks filling the air as Billy’s lips find mine, my fingers wrapping around his loose curls.

Billy’s forehead pressed to mine as his tongue gently teases my lips open and he kisses me deeply. My fingers gripping his hair tighter with each kiss. Billy pulls me up into his lap breaking our kiss.

“We need to get you home” he says.

Sighing I pout “I don’t want to go home” I tell him.

“I know, but I don’t need anymore of a reason for your parents to hate me” he replies glumly.

“My parents don’t hate you Billy, they just don’t understand you,” I tell him shrugging “they will come around, I promise”

I stand up helping Billy to his feet, we pack up the UNO cards and the blankets and sadly climb back into the car and start driving back into town. Billy driving slower than normal, both of us desperate for a few more moments together.

“Thanks for the best birthday ever” I tell Billy leaning over and resting my head on his shoulder.


	3. Video stores and flea markets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it took so long! Also, I am not very good at writing gender neutral characters, I am practising but I don’t feel confident enough to post yet, so I am sorry. I really just don’t want to post something and come across insensitive or hurt someones feelings so I have chosen a female character. thank you for your request, I really loved doing this one and sorry its so long!.

Request: Can I get something with #1 (only if you pinky promise) & #8 (Flea markets don’t carry fleas you know?) with Robin from stranger things (with either a female or gender neutral reader)? Love her. 

"Ahhhh, hello?" I say confused as I walk into the video store observing the short brunette girl standing behind the counter.

"hey she says shyly "you must be Robin, I'm Leah" she says raising her hand waving.

"Yeah I'm Robin" I reply even more confused as I walk around the counter joining her.

"I'm guessing Steve didn't tell you about me," she remarks.

"no the dingus did not "I reply shaking my head as I shove my bag under the counter a small laugh escapes Leah's lips.

"Keith hired me last week apparently there's a second arcade store opening and he needs to spend more time at the arcade or something" she tells me shrugging "and apparently Steve is useless, well that's just what Keith said" she says blushing stumbling over her words.

"No, Keith is right, Steve is useless we just keep him around because all the hot girls flock here to ogle the dingus" I say pausing 'shit Robin, way to out yourself' I curse internally hoping she doesn't pick up on it. Laughing I look around the store "I notice that it's dead what time are you getting off?" I ask.

"I'm here to close" she says blushing "Keith just left like 5 minutes ago and I just got here," she says.

'Good job Robin, she totally heard you' I think to myself

"Alright" I reply creating some space between us behind the counter, "so how long have you been working here?" I ask.

"I started yesterday Steve was training me" she replies another blush creeping across her cheeks. I roll my eyes, oh good another crush for Steve I think.

"Well forget everything dingus taught you because it was probably wrong" I say laughing "but lucky for you, I am amazing and I will teach you everything." Pushing myself up onto the counter I grab a pack of twizzlers, tearing open the packet and offering one to Leah, she takes it, stretching it out before taking a bite. Her lips are a soft cherry red and she has a cute freckle on the top of her lip on the right hand side. Clearing my throat "I'm guessing we have no returns because Keith would've done those this morning so really until the after work rush we actually just get to hang out" I say swinging my legs "so I haven't seen you around town" I say

"Yeah I just moved here" Leah replies quietly as she pushes her hair behind her ears, I notice she has two piercings, a moon and a star on each side. She pushes herself up onto the counter across from me.

"Where did you move from?" I ask offering her another twizzler.

She just shakes her head "a small town in Ohio, Hawkins is actually bigger would you believe it?" she says laughing.

"oh yeah?" I ask laughing "nothing would surprise me, so how old are you?" I ask

"I just turned 18, how about you?" she replies smiling at me as she finishes her twizzler.

"oh me too" I say "so no college? or are you just taking a year off to work before heading off?" I ask desperate to keep her talking her voice is light and floaty reminding me of a spring day.

"I am taking a year off" she says avoiding my eyes.

"oh yeah Steve is as well, well that's what he tells everyone. Me on the other hand? I didn't apply. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do yet, maybe I'll just pack up my car and drive across the country. Change my name, move to New York, become a jazz singer" I say trying to lighten the mood.

"You can sing?" Leah asks perking up.

"Oh god no" I exclaim "It's nice to dream though"

"So what is there to do in this town for fun?" she asks.

"Well not a lot, but Steve and I are going to the flea markets tomorrow before work, do you want to come with?" I ask feeling a blush creep across my cheeks "we usually leave our place around 9 and then grab lunch before we start at 1"

"Oh no I wouldn't want to impose" Leah replies shaking her head.

"Trust me, not imposing at all, actually you would be saving me, a whole day with the dingus is just not worth it" I tell her.

She looks worried but slowly nods her head "okay, but what should I wear so I don't get bitten?" she asks.

"Ummm, what you're wearing now is fine" I say looking over her jean shorts and floral shirt, admiring her long legs. The doorbell chimes and Mrs. Wheeler walks in with Holly.

"Oh hello Robin, how are you, dear?" she calls out as Holly runs to the children's section.

"Good thank you, how are you?" I ask as she approaches the counter handing me her returns, I process them and grab the movies I had put aside for Mike.

"Oh I am good honey, just busy with the kids," she says "Holly, come on we need to get home," she calls out as the smallest Wheeler bounces over with the never ending story in her hand "this one" she says thrusting it towards her mother.

"Are you sure?" Mrs Wheeler asks.

Holly just nods, and I scan through all the movies.

"Thanks Mrs. Wheeler see you around" I say watching her leave before turning back to Leah.

"You know flea markets don't actually have fleas right?" I ask her trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah I knew that" she replies her whole face turning bright red.

I start laughing uncontrollably "I am so sorry" I reply "I don't mean to laugh" I struggle to get out as I dissolve into another fit of laughter.

"What did you think I was going to do with fleas?" I ask choking for air.

Leah shrugs laughing looking up as the doorbell goes again, the evening rush has started and we don't stop until closing time at 9pm. 

As I am showing Leah how to close out the till "I am really sorry for laughing at you earlier" I say smiling at her.

"Its okay, I would have laughed at me too" she says smiling back "so what is a flea market?" she asks.

"It's kind of like a garage sale, but with lots of people" I say "Steve and I have found some pretty amazing stuff" I tell her.

"Oh that sounds like much more fun" she says laughing, "so you promise, no fleas?"

Laughing I hold up my pinky "pinky promise".

She links her finger with mine and I feel a jolt of electricity flow through my body.

We quickly finish closing up and head out.

"Hey Robin?" Leah says as I lock the door. 

"Yeah?" I reply, turning to face her.

"I'm really glad I got to work with you tonight" she says smiling at me.

"Yeah me too" I reply biting my lip so I don't smile like a crazy person.

"So I will see you in the morning for the flea market?" she says

"Definitely, I will pick you up about 8:30"

"Sounds good, night" she says as she starts to walk away, I watch as she stops as she gets to her car "hey Robin" she calls out.

"Yeah"

"If Steve sleeps in or something, feel free to leave him at home," she says, even in the dark of the parking lot I can see her cheeks turning red.

"Oh don't worry, I will" I say my face breaking out into a giant smile, I can't control anymore as I walk towards my car suddenly looking forward to the morning.


	4. Seedy bars and Karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: 11 ‘There’s this couple’s contest, and I know we’re not dating, but the grand prize is this big ass load of food– help me.” with robin from ST please 
> 
> A/N: I edited this one a tiny bit, but I hope you like it.

“Steve, why did I let you talk me into this?” I groan sliding down into my seat. 

“Well, you said you wanted to try new things” he replies that stupid dopey smile on his face. 

“This” I say gesturing to the seedy bar in front of me “was not what I meant” 

“Come on Robin” he replies whining “it will be fun, we will have a couple of drinks, play pool, it will be fun” 

“No dingus, this is how it's going to go” I say turning to face him, “you’re going to have half a drink with me, see some pretty college girl and ditch me and I am going to sit in some seedy booth in the back corner for the rest of the night feeling sorry for myself” 

“You never know, there might be a pretty college girl in there for you” he says climbing out of the car and heading towards the bar “come on Robin” he calls over his shoulder. 

I climb out the car smoothing down my skirt following him, muttering under my breath as we walk in. Turns out Kieth was right, the bar was packed full of college kids and no one carded us at the door. 

“Find us a table and I will grab us drinks?” Steve says, I just nod in agreement and scan the room spotting an empty booth down in the back corner. 

“Perfect, its where I will be all night anyway” I grumble to myself as I manoeuvre my way through the crowded bar hoping no one claims it by the time I get there. 

I quickly slip into the booth, and Steve appears a moment later pushing a beer in front of me “so I met this girl at the bar” he starts off looking sheepishly. 

“Just go” I say waving him off “I have a book” I pull out my book rolling my eyes and sip my beer. 

A few chapters in the noise of the bar starts to disappear as the vivid world of Stephen King takes over. 

“Hey, earth to Blondie” a loud honey coated voice says from above me, I look up and I’m surprised to see a girl with long wavy red hair leaning across the table staring at me. 

“Can I help you?” I ask her puzzled. 

“Yeah, you can” she says smiling at me, “There’s this couple’s contest, and I know we’re not dating, but the grand prize is this big ass load of food so please help me.

“Ah, I don’t even know you?” I say panicked looking around the bar. 

“Come on, where’s your sense of adventure, plus I will share the food with you” she says hopping out of the booth and holding out her hand for me to take. 

“Ummm, sure okay” I say shoving my book back into my bag and taking her hand. 

“My name is Jessica, what’s yours?” she asks as she pulls me along side of her, not letting go of my hand. Her hand is soft and warm, and I have mild butterflies in my stomach. 

“Uhh Robin” I say looking Jessica up and down. She’s slightly shorter than me and she has on heeled boots. Her body is curvy, her skin is pale and covered in freckles, like a constellation of stars. 

We suddenly come to a stop in front of the bar, “See Tom, this is my girlfriend Robin, and we will be entering the contest together” she says smugly to the bartender. 

He just eyes us both up and down, rolling his eyes at Jessica “Alright, what song are you singing?” he asks. 

“Song?” I blurt out

“Yeah it's a karaoke contest” Tom replies dragging out the words. 

“Don’t worry doll, I got you” Jessica says squeezing my hand turning to Tom she says “Love is a battlefield” 

“Alright, well you two will be second, go wait over there” he says waving in the general direction of a makeshift stage. 

Jessica drags me over, leaning against the wall “Don’t worry, I am a great singer so all you gotta do is just stand there and look pretty and mumble a little” she said winking at me. 

“Who decides if we win?” I ask confused. 

“The crowd cheer, there's three rounds. Winner gets a voucher to the all you can eat buffet restaurant, and let me tell you the food is amazing” Jessica says smiling up at me.

“I take it you’ve done this before” I say laughing, her enthusiasm infectious. 

“Once or twice” she replies before she can continue Steve’s voice calls out from behind me “Robin, what are you doing?” 

Turning around I see a small brunette girl tucked under his arm as he is swaggering towards us. 

Rolling my eyes “Well dingus I am entering this competition what are you doing?” 

“Uhh the same, but you don’t have a couple” he replies confused. 

“Oh, meet my girlfriend Jessica” I reply 

“Hey” Jessica replies waving “just so you know, I am going to win” 

Laughing I look back at Steve’s shocked face and shrug “what you told me to live a little” I reply. 

“Alright, but just so you know, we are totally going to take you two down” he replies sliding into the line two couples behind us. 

“Whose that?” Jessica asks curiously. 

“My dingus of a friend Steve, he’s the one who dragged me here tonight. He’s looking for his new girlfriend” I reply shrugging my shoulders feeling a little nervous now. 

“Well I’m glad he dragged you out” Jessica replies. 

Tom comes out tapping a mic and explains the rules of the contest, and calls the first couple up. They are awful, they are barely singing every second word and slurring. I look at Jessica with a look of amusement on face. 

“Told ya doll, we got this” she says as the first couple wraps up their song. They get a light amount of polite applause. 

Tom comes out and introduces Jessica and I, and I feel a pit of dread forming in my stomach as Jessica drags me up on stage but no one boos us or calls out names and then the music starts and Jessica opens her mouth. 

She’s like an angel, her voice carries clear and beautifully across the bar I am blown away by her talent that I forget to sing, I catch her eye and a movement of her hand snapping me out of my daze. 

“Oh shit” I mutter before launching into the chorus, my voice sounding like a muppet compared to hers. 

When we finish the applause and hollering is deafening as we take a bow and Tom comes back on stage, introducing the next couple. 

We give Tom our next song and order a drink. 

“You were incredible” I tell her. 

“You weren’t so bad yourself” she says squeezing my arm. 

We watch the rest of the contestants perform before going up for a second round, where we win again. I can’t wipe the stupid smile off my face as Jessica and I dance off the stage. 

For the final round we are battling Steve and his date, who isn’t a half bad singer and its a sing off. 

“Alright dingus, its on” I say leaning over and ruffling his hair knowing that it will unnerve him. 

“Hey” he says defensively, slapping my hand away “if you lose, you’ve got to take the trash out at work for a month,” he says. 

“And if I win? You have to clean the store to my standard, plus do the trash without complaining for a month” I replied smugly. 

“Oh its on” he says holding out his hand to shake. 

All four of us head up onto the stage and paper, scissor, rock to see who will be going first. 

I am going first up against Steve’s date, and it’s ‘Edge of Seventeen’ by Stevie Nicks. Taking a deep breath I clear my throat and start, my voice steady and clear I am amazed that I actually sound good. 

The rest of the performance passes in a blur, and the applause I get is insane I am giddy, taking a bow I head back to Jessica. 

Steve goes next and gives his best shot but compared to Jessica he’s got nothing, Jessica completely blows him away. The bar goes crazy for her everyone jumps to their feet clapping. 

“Alright, alright settle down” Tom says into the mic “we clearly have a winner, Jessica and Robin” he declares handing Jessica a gift voucher. She bows and grabs my arm dragging me off stage and back to the booth. 

“That was so much fun” she says laughing falling into the booth. 

“Yeah it really was” I say laughing sliding in next to her. 

“So when are we going to go on our date?” Jessica asks. 

“Date?” I say confused. 

“Yeah” she says holding up the gift certificate “look I am going to be honest, you’re gorgeous and you seem like so much fun but if you’re not into me that’s fine, I can give you the gift certificate and you can go with your friend” 

“Oh, oh okay” I say panicking “no I am into you, ummm I’ve just never really done this before and well ummm, yeah” 

Jessica smiles softly at me “well doll, like I said, I got you”


End file.
